Love is an Unknown Emotion for Me
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: the redhead of the Akatuski finds himself feeling an emotion to anther who never shows emotion. T for languge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love is an Unknown Emotion to Me**_

_AN: this story is a twist of real life and Naruto's world kinda like Sky High in a way. Yes, I was watching Sky High when I got this idea._

"Why do you always ship me away, but never Hiroko?" I practically screamed at my parents.

"Because you can adapt faster than your brother," my mother explained.

"whatever." I rolled my eyes.

I was annoyed with the fact my parents acted nice, but hated me and they showed it with acts like this.

"Suzume, this is Tamari she'll be showing you around for today," the secretary said pointing at a girl with four ponytails.

"Oh goodie," I said rolling my eyes.

"So that's the school, um okay this is the cafeteria. So here's the low down the cafeteria's separated by dorming houses. Over there in the right corner is Kohana dormers and they're broken into groups among themselves. Suna is to the left, that's where you can find me if you need anything. In the dark corner there in back is marked off for the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?"

"It's a group of bad asses. You don't want to cross them, they **WILL** beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Thanks for the warning," I rolled my eye. "So where does the Rose sit?"

"Well they're the only dorm that mixes with other groups, good luck finding someone from there to get you into your dorms."

"Thanks Tamari, you're so much help." I rolled my eyes again.

Tamari went to sit with her friends and I glanced around the room looking for someone that looked to be from my dorm. As I was looking everything went silent and I didn't understand why. I looked over my shoulder as ten people entered the room. They all wore this special cloak like thing, or just these red clouds somewhere on their clothes. I looked at them weird. They advance towards me and a bunch of people gasped.

"You must be new here?" the blue haired girl said looking at me like I was trash.

"Yeah, what of it?" ok, so I don't play nice with others either, so what.

"You better learn where you're place is," she really did try to sound intimidating, but I was really trying to not burst out laughing at her.

"Oh and where would that be?" I got right in her face just like she was getting in mine.

I wasn't about to just sit by and allow some bitch to talk to me like that.

"On the bottom of the food chain. You better get out of my way."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll have to force you to."

"I really want to see you try." Yes it was a challenge, bitch; don't look at me like it's never happened before.

I was the best fighter in my old home, undefeated no one could challenge me, not even groups. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you have any idea who we are?"

"Nope and don't give a fuck either."

"You're asking for it, aren't you?" her glare was intense, but I didn't flinch like several people around me did.

"I doubt a slut like you would even be able to lay even a finger on me," I stated after examining her clothes closer.

Slut, yep defiantly. Her skirt barely covered her butt and her boobs were practically hanging out by the shirt she wore.

Oh man! She looked totally pissed at me and I smirked at her.

"What? You too afraid to come at me."

"Konan, don't bother with this girl," a strange orange hair man said.

His face was covered with piercings. Now that many piercings is just disgusting.

"She insulted me! Just let me beat the shit outta her." She looked totally pissed and I heard a lot of kids backing out of the way.

"Fine," the guy sighed in defeat.

I blinked and the girl was gone. I smirked, she thought that would work. I caught her hand when she tried to hit me forward from behind. Then I twisted it behind her back before throwing her into a far wall. I was by her in a second and throwing her to the other side of the cafeteria. Many people stared with wide eyes as I did this.

"It's hopeless to fight me. I am of the Shonin clan. If you continue to try to fight me I will not be responsible for your death," I said with no emotion.

The girl's eyes grew to dinner plates when she heard my last name.

The Shonin clan was well known for their unique fighting skills and how successful they were in business and many other things. No one dared to ever challenge them because of the reputation they have made for themselves.

In the blink of the eye I was standing over her yet again. I grabbed a handful of blue hair and yanked back making her look me in the eye.

"Now, you listen to me. You're the one that needs to learn where their place is. Don't you ever cross me again and if you do, remember this. I won't hesitate to kill you." Venom dripped from my words.

Her features washed over with fear as I practically hissed at her. Dropping her head I walked out of the cafeteria leaving behind a shocked student body behind me.

"That was so amazing," a pink haired girl squealed from beside me.

I turned to look at her, a board expression pasted upon my features.

"Who are you again?" I was starting to get annoyed with this girl it's the fifth time this week she's randomly burst out like that.

"Suzume-chan, you're so cool." She continued ignoring my question completely.

Oh yeah, I remember who she is now. Sakura Haruno, the annoying brainiac that has no specific strength besides her oversize forehead.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I glared at her before walking away hoping she'd get the hint and leave me be for once.

No, she always has to fallow me everywhere! Annoying little gitt! Isn't there someone else that you could bother other than me?

Don't ask me what she's rattling on and on about. I gave up on paying attention ages ago.

"So what do you think?" she asked, her eyes getting all big and shit.

"Huh? What? I wasn't paying attention." I looked up from my book for once.

"Aw, come on Suzume-chan," she whined.

"Do you ever shut up?"I rubbed my temples trying to calm my anger.

"Nope, she's never learned to shut her mouth," a male voice answered behind us.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's face lit up almost as bright as the sun.

Great! Another annoyance! Could this day get any worse?

"Suzume!" an orange blur came into view.

Yeah, this day just got worse.

"What the fuck do you people want?" my voice inclined slightly, but was still enough to get the point that I didn't want to be bothered across.

"You," Sasuke answered stepping closer to me.

"Take another step and you'll never be able to again," I stated bluntly.

"Ha-ha Sasuke, you just got rejected." Naruto burst out laughing pointing at Sasuke.

"Naruto, will you just shut the fuck up for once in your life?" I was beyond annoyed with these three and I was showing it.

Normally I wouldn't let my emotions take over me like this, but could you blame me. I hate these three and they won't leave me alone. I want to see you have to deal with the over obsessive about Sasuke fan girl in every class, the hyperactive idiot, and the fucking annoying, badass wannabe, emo all the time and not get annoyed to the point you want to kill something, or go insane. I choose the first one and I would kill Naruto first.

"Get out of my way, un," I heard a male say from behind the annoyances.

Surprisingly, the three moved revealing a blonde male that had long hair and his bangs were long and hanged over his left eye and a red headed male. I decided I was just going to ignore the two and get a little bit of my report finished while I was free of my newly found annoyances.

"Are you Suzume, un?" the blonde asked.

I didn't even look up from my book as I replied, "Depends on who's asking."

"Deidara of the Akatsuki, un," he answered.

I looked up only to be met with his blue eyes inches away from mine. I jerked my head back slightly, putting distance between the two of us.

"Danna, I think I scared her." He laughed looking over his shoulder at the red head.

"Who wouldn't be with that ugly mug?" I snipped not being able to control my anger.

"That's not very nice, Suzume-chan," he said with a small pout.

I looked at him, his eyes were big and watery like a puppy's and his lip was poking out slightly. It was so cute! Anata wa kawaii! I couldn't help, but drop my anger after seeing that expression.

I sighed before looking at him again and softly asking, "What do you want?"

He smiled at me and fear suddenly flowed through me.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have something to talk to you about, un," he said.

"Yeah, what would you need to talk to me about?" I questioned, weary of what he possably may want.

"We can't talk here. Come with us, un," he beckoned to the door with his hand.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then we'll have to use force," the redhead replied.

"Ha I'd like to see you try." I glared at the redhead.

"Danna, be nice, un," the blonde whined, "you know who she is and you still said that, un."

"Whatever," the redhead said before walking away.

"Suzume-chan, please come with us, un," the blonde asked holding out a hand to me.

Hmmm, go with the two Akatsuki members or stay here with the pain in the asses, I'll go.

"Fine," I sighed and grabbed his hand.

He led me out of the library and up to the roof.

"Now what is it that you had to drag me all way up to the roof?" I asked once we were on the roof.

"Leader-sama wants you to join us, un," the blonde said.

"And why would I?" it was a reasonable question.

"We can help you get rid of the pink haired freak. She's terrified of us. Plus you're like one of us. Feared by everyone else, everyone will try to act like your friend, but they never will be truly your friend, un. They hate you because of their jealousy of you. Your own parents shipped you away, un," the blonde stated.

I looked at the ground and thought over what he said. It was true. I've never had real friends because of my family name. I was the most gifted Shonin in centuries and my parents feared what I would do with the slight emotional disorder I have. No one has ever understood me because of it.

"We know what it feels like to be out casted, un," the blonde whispered, "see, un."

He held his hands out to me and removed the gloves he was wearing. A tongue poked out of each palm. My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"I'm Deidara from Iwa. My parents sent me away because I have these on my hands, un," He told me.

I grabbed his hands and brought it up to my face. I tilted my head as I examined the mouth. Deidara's cheeks flushed with color as I continued to examine his hand.

"Do you understand now when I say you're one of us, un?" He asked trying to cover up his blush.

I nodded.

"Will you join us, un?" he asked hopeful.

"Maybe, give me some time to think about it," I diplomatically negotiated.

"Will you give us your answer tomorrow, un?"

"Yeah."

With that I turned around and exited the roof and advanced back to my forgotten things in the library.

"What did they want?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," I answered gathering up my things.

"Or you just don't want to tell me."

I didn't reply I was thinking my options over, but I knew very little about the Akatsuki to really weigh my options. There's only one person that would really know about them and I need to go see her.

*TS*

"Temari, I need to ask you a bunch of questions," I stated once I found the blonde girl with four pigtails.

"About?" she asked not looking up from her math homework.

"The Akatsuki."

Her head shot up to look at me in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because I want to know more about them." I was careful what I said around her she was kind of touchy on the whole Akatsuki thing.

"I can't tell you much," she said looking down.

"Why?"

"They threatened me if I did tell you," she whispered.

"Temari, are you serious?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Whatever."

I walked away. So much for her being a person to depend on; I'll just have to do my own research on them. It wouldn't be that hard to hack into the school's files. Tehe, I'm a sweet little angel with horns holding up the imaginary halo.

~TS~

"Do you think we should go find her, Danna, un," Deidara asked the redhead.

"No need," I said, slamming my books on the table to get his attention.

"Suzume-chan, did you make up your mind, un?" he asked his blue eyes getting really big.

"Yes I have. I'll take your leader's offer."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yay!" he cheered.

I smiled. At least I'd have some kind of comic relief while I was here. I glanced over at the redhead and I couldn't read what he was thinking. He was strange the way he stayed emotionless like that.

"Come on, un. You've gotta meet the others, un," Deidara said before grabbing my wrist and start to drag me away, "Danna, grab our stuff please, un."

The redhead huffed, but grabbed the stuff anyway. He fallowed slowly behind us.

"Deidara, stop dragging me," I ordered, but the blonde ignored me.

It was close to lunch, so most people were in a study hall, or the library. So Deidara first dragged me to the library.

"Ah there they are, un," he commented to himself.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see."

Deidara dragged me towards a table.

"Itachi, Kisame, I have someone you need to meet," Deidara stated to the two males sitting at the table.

The raven haired male briefly looked up from his textbook. His eyes were red and strange to me.

The other male had blue hair and skin. He had what looked like gills on his face. He was a big, muscular man; especially next to the raven haired male.

"Itachi, Kisame, this is Suzume, our new member," Deidara informed.

"Hn," The raven haired male replied.

"Isn't she the one that beat the shit outta Konan?" the blue man asked.

"Yes, Kisame," Deidara answered.

"Yes!" Kisame cheered, "she's been so bitchy lately, but you're straightened her out."

"Um, okay," I replied slowly weary of the giant male.

"We have others you need to meet. See you guys at lunch, Itachi, Kisame," Deidara said before dragging me away again.

~TS~

"I can't find anyone else!" Deidara whined, "you'll have to meet them at lunch."

"Goodie," I commented.

"Come on, Suzume-chan," Deidara whined dragging me yet again across the school.

I gave up caring the first one hundred feet. I'm just allowing him to drag me around the school now.

~TS~

"There you all are!" Deidara exclaimed.

I was yet again dragged the length of the school to the cafeteria and all the way to the back corner.

"Leader-sama, has Danna already told you?" Deidara asked the orange haired male.

"Yes," was the reply.

"That's leader-sama and you already know Konan," Deidara said pointing at the orange haired male and the female sitting next to him.

"And you already know Itachi and Kisame."

The two from before nodded.

"That's Hidan and Kazuku," he stated pointing at the man with pink eyes and the one that wore this mask looking thing.

I waved lightly at the very strange looking pair.

"Great another fucking bitch to deal with," the one with pink eyes, Hidan I now knew, commented.

In a blink of an eye he found his face smashed into his trey and I was back standing by Deidara.

"If you make another comment like that you'll be visiting the hospital quickly," I informed, a death glare headed his way.

He glared back at me. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"I wanna see you try," I challenged.

"Hidan!" Leader-sama scolded.

Hidan grumbled to himself and I smirked.

"And that's Tobi." Deidara pointed at the smaller one with an orange mask.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi happy to meet you!" he cheered.

"Does he always talk that way?" I whispered to Deidara.

"Yeah, we haven't figured out why though," Deidara replied.

I just gave the small boy a blank stare as he practically danced around the table in happiness.

"Anyway, the last person you need to meet is Zetsu," Deidara stated pointing at the man that had two sides of his face.

Left was white and the right was black, he wore all green clothing with a red cloud wrist band. Now that was just weird. A rose clutched in his hand caught my attention.

"Hi," I said making sure there was a lot of distance between me and him.

"She's pretty," a brighter voice said.

"**Let's eat her,**" a darker voice said.

My eyes widened slightly at that one.

"Oh yeah, he's a cannibal, un. Don't get a perverted meaning out of that one, un," Deidara explained.

"Ok, good to know. Keep him away from me," I stated inching closer to Deidara.

"Of course," Deidara stated stepping on the other side of me.

I went to sit across from the dark haired male named Itachi, but Deidara pushed me over to where I was next to the red head, I learned was named Sasori, and in front of 'Leader-sama' apparently.

"I'm glad you've decided to join us," Leader-sama stated.

I didn't reply back I kinda was distracted with all the shinny piercings he had and disgusted by it.

"Since you have joined us you will have to move into our dormitory," he stated.

"And whom would be my roommate?" I questioned.

"Konan," he stated simply.

Konan glared at me and I returned her glare. I would have to remember to hide anything of importance, so she can't destroy it on 'accident'.

"After classes are finished, Sasori and Deidara will help move your stuff over to your new room. Don't worry I've already told the Principle about this and he agreed to it carefree," Leader-sama explained.

"Somehow I think there was some added support to his decision," I commented under my breath.

Leader-sama just gave me a sneaky smile at my comment and kinda freaked me out with it. Well it's not every day you see a person with like thirty piercings on his face and this badass attitude just smile all of the sudden.

"Ok, anything else I need to know about?" I asked.

"Yes, you'll have to wear or symbol on you at all times," He stated sternly basically staring me down.

Creepy, I shuttered a little by his serious look.

"Yes sir," I replied slightly sinking into my seat just by his stare.

"Good," he replied with a smirk, probably because he knew he scared me a little.

"Suzume, so what do you think of everyone, un?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know them well enough to tell you much, but they're better than a lot of people I've known," I stated with a small smirk.

"Yes, un," Deidara said punching his fist in the air.

I looked over at the redhead and I didn't understand the feeling that rushed over me when he met my gaze. I turned away quickly directing my attention to the blonde that sat next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

"How much stuff do we have to move, un?" Diedara asked.

"Not much actually," I replied as I led the way to my dorm.

"They aren't allowed in here," one of the girls from the Rose dorm stated as I opened to door to the dorm.

"They're helping me move my shit out," I stated walking past her not even giving her a second glance.

Diedara and Sasori fallowed close behind me as we walked the three flights of stairs to my level. Then we walked to the far side and I opened the door for them. We walked in and I grabbed a few boxes I never unpacked and chucked them into Sasori's chest.

"There so you don't have to wait for me to pack up," I stated after hearing his comment on the way up about hating having to wait.

His eyes widened slightly at the knowledge of me hearing his mumbling and he shuffled quickly out of the dorm.

I grabbed a few more boxes and threw clothes and stuff in them as quickly as I could with the help of Diedara.

"You don't have much," Diedara commented.

"Told you," I stated grabbing the last box.

We walked back down the hall and flights of stairs to see Sasori waiting outside for us.

"Why?" I asked, eyeing him questionably.

"Didn't know if you would still need help," he stated as the three of us walked towards the Akatsuki dorms.

"Danna, you didn't need to, un," Diedara answered for me.

Sasori didn't reply.

The trip back was awkwardly quiet as I walked between the taller males.

~TS~

Sasori and Diedara dropped the boxes they were carrying on my side of the dorm I am now forced to share with Konan.

"Do you need help unpacking, un?" Diedara asked.

"Nope, I can manage that much," I stated.

I heard a scuff from the other side of the room and I just effortlessly tossed a high heeled shoe at the creator of that noise.

"Ow," Konan exclaimed rubbing her head.

"Then keep your comments and noises to yourself," I stated glaring at her.

Konan huffed and exited the room quickly most likely to complain to Pain or something not that I cared anyway. I sighed and grabbed one box and began to decipher what exactly had been thrown into it.

I continued to put things away wondering if the two males were planning on watching me the entire time.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than watch me unpack my shit?" I finally asked out of frustration.

"Nope, un," Diedara answered.

I really wanted something hard to whack either myself, or Diedara, with at that exact moment.

"Does it bother you just being watched like this?" Sasori questioned.

"It's a little creepy having two guys sitting on your bed watching you unpack yes," I answered.

"Why, un?" Diedara asked.

"Cuz it is," I answered putting several notebooks in the top drawer of my end table.

"That's not an answer, un," Diedara whined.

"So, what's your point?" I asked.

Diedara just pouted at that. I ruffled his hair a little and couldn't help but smile at him.

"It's just a new experience to me," I answered.

"Oh," Diedara said, shock washing over his expression.

I giggled a little at how cute he looked at that moment. I ruffled his hair a little again.

"Stop it, you're messing it up, un!" he exclaimed batting away my hands.

He swiped wildly at his hair attempting to place it back the way it used to be. With a giggle I returned to putting away the few boxes I brought with me. I felt the glare from Diedara on my back the rest of the time, along with the stair from Sasori; which was getting quite annoying I might add.

"What?" I finally rounded on him.

He smirked before walking out the door. Diedara looked confused as he glanced at the door then at me and back at the door and back to me.

"What's going on between you two?" he asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine at this point, Die," I stated shaking my head.


	5. Chapter 5

I continued to put things away on my side of the room making sure anything of value was hidden from Konan.

"If you're going to stay at least make yourself useful and hang these up," I stated chucking a box of clothes at Diedara.

He stuck his tongue out at me, but did as he was told anyway.

"So Die, is there anything else I need to know about this place?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Not really when we're done you'll need to see Leader-sama to get your cloak," he replied finishing putting my clothes in the closet.

"Then let's go," I stated grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

~TS~

"Yes, Leader-sama," I stated with a polite tone.

"Then there is nothing else I need to inform you of. Diedara show her around the dorm," Pain instructed.

"Yes Leader-sama," Diedara replied.

Diedara led me out of the giant room and down the hallway.

"So where to first?" he asked looking over his shoulder with a cute smile.

"I dunno, you decide," I replied, smiling slightly too.

"Come on I want to show you what I'm working on," Diedara piped, practically running down the hall dragging me with.

We stopped in front of a door that had a scorpion and some sort of bird carved into the door.

"This is mine and Danna's room," Diedara stated upon seeing my confused expression.

"Oh," I replied slowly dragging out the realization pretty much.

"Come on," Diedara dragged me through the door.

"Why did you bring her here?" Sasori's cold voice rang out.

"Cuz I wanted to show her my art," Diedara countered.

"You can't call that art, art is eternal," Sasori barked back.

"Art is fleeting," Diedara countered.

This argument went on for about five minutes before it got really annoying.

"Boys!" I yelled gaining their attention, "art is anything you create using skill so shut the fuck up about it before your heads break through that wall."

My face hardens with annoyance and I knew they knew it.

"Sorry," Diedara said with a cute look of regret like a puppy when they are yelled at for the first time.

Sasori huffed and returned to work on whatever he was working on before I came in.

"Anyway, what did you want to show me?" I questioned changing subjects effortlessly.

Diedara pulls out this sculptor of a cute little bunny.

"Didn't pick you as the cute little bunny loving type," I stated trying to control a giggle.

"No its for an art project, we're throwing it out the window to see if we can create something from clay that won't break but can still be fired. I wanted to see the bunny break so," Diedara explained with a smile.

I had to laugh at the excitement that lit up his eyes at that very moment. I ruffled his hair as I shake my head.

"You're a nut," I stated with a giggle.

Diedara just stuck out his tongue in return. I felt a glare on my back, but didn't understand why.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" I questioned rounding on the other male.

He didn't reply, he just turned back to work on whatever it was he was working on. That ticked me off a bit. He was the one glaring at me! I had a right to know why! I ground my teeth lightly trying to reframe from exploding at the male. I closed my eyes trying to get control over my temper. I heard him chuckle at me and I swore I would rip his head right of his body, but instead I stormed out of the room.

I heard Diedara's footsteps behind me.

"Wait!" he called.

"What?" I snipped, I knew it was wrong to take my anger out on him.

He stopped in front of me, "I still need to show you the rest of the dorm."

"That is true," I stated.

"And you need it since you were already going the wrong way to your dorm," Diedara pointed out.

A blush crept upon my cheeks. Diedara took my hand and started to lead the way around the dorm. I still felt a pair of eyes glaring at us, but I didn't really care all that much about it anymore.

~TS~

In the past few days I've spent most of my time with Diedara. It was enjoyable somewhat when we weren't getting glared at by the temperamental redhead all the time. He was really getting on my nerves. I didn't have the patients to deal with him and the PMSing female I share a dorm with.

"Suzume, why do you hate Danna so much?" Diedara asked.

"I don't hate him I just get annoyed with him being, well being the way he is around me. Actually it's more like frustration of not understanding why he glares at me whenever I'm around you two," I replied putting down the pencil I was using to draw.

"Hn," was his response.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned.

"Don't know," he replied.

I glared at him.

"Maybe you should ask Danna about it," he suggested.

"Maybe if I could ever get him away from his stupid puppets," I stated.

"They're not stupid," I heard Sasori's voice from the doorway.

"Oh my god he lives," I said in mock shock which only got me a glare in return.

"She does have a point, Danna, you have been sitting there all weekend not even coming out to get food or anything," Diedara defended me.

Sasori glared at him too.

"Here we go again with the glaring." I rolled my eyes as I turned back to my drawing.

I felt the penetrating glare on my back and I tried to ignore it before I just lashed out at the redhead.

A few minutes passed and I could see Diedara's eye flicking from me to Sasori repeatedly. Tension set in quite quickly.

I whipped around annoyed beyond belief.

"What is your problem huh?" I questioned, my frustration rolling off my words.

He chuckled and just walked away.

"Oh no you don't Sasori, you are answering my question!" I yelled as I ran out behind him.

I rounded the corner hard not expecting to be caught in the arms of Sasori. My back collided with the wall in seconds. One of Sasori's arms trapped me between the wall and him. He leaned in closer to whisper into my ear.

"You really want to know?" his voice sent chills down my spine.

"Y-yes," I didn't understand the feeling rushing inside me or way I was having trouble speaking.

He moved his head a little and I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock. This feeling inside me bubbled at the very touch of this male, I didn't understand it. Seconds later Sasori pulled away. He smirked at me before walking down the hall. I slumped to the ground not having the strength to hold myself up anymore. Questions flew through my head and I tried to figure them out as I sat there in the hallway with my knees pulled to my chest.

Diedara rounded the corner and instantly spotted me, "are you alright?"

I didn't know how to answer his question.

"Did Danna do anything to you?" he questioned I heard the concern in his voice.

"No," I lied and buried my head into my knees.


	7. Chapter 7

Diedara tried to help me up and didn't understand why I was in the state I was in, and to be honest I didn't understand either. The emotion that swirled around inside me I've never felt before, how could I possibly understand it?

"Suzume, are you alright hn?" Diedara asked again.

"I don't know," it was the only answer I could really give him.

Diedara gave me a worried look before he helped me reach my room. After some convincing he left me alone with Konan. I curled myself up at the far corner of my bed, holding my knees to my chest. Confusion throwing me into such deep thought I didn't even realize that Konan was asking me a question. It wasn't until a shoe collided with my face did I wake up enough to acknowledge Konan was even in the room.

"Are you alright?" she questioned.

"Like you're really concerned," venom dripped from my words.

She threw the other shoe at my head. "God, I can be caring you know!"

Her anger flowed around her in a strong aura. I just placed my head into my knees not wanting to deal with her. I felt the threatening aura die down and the pressure on my bed near me. Her arms embraced me and pulled me into her warm embrace.

"What's wrong?" She asked her tone softer than normal.

That's when Konan and I started to become friends. One little turn of events causing something that everyone thought was impossible; it's a mirical. At that moment I don't know why but I told Konan everything that had happened, my confusion, frustration, and the weird sensation. I guess she understood though I wouldn't find out for a while on that. For that night I just sat in Konan's embrace letting her calm my troubled soul. She explained different things to me that I never knew in my life.

~TS~

At school the next day it was awkward to be around Sasori. Just seeing him caused me to blush; my heart started racing and I know he knew it. That stupid smirk taunted me, teased me that it knew something I didn't. It knew why my body reacted this way, it knew that no matter what I tried I couldn't control it, nor understand it, and it knew the enjoyment Sasori got just watch me squirm in my discomfort.

Konan placed a hand on mine when we were sitting at lunch, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

I wasn't fine. I was frustrated, no beyond frustrated! I didn't understand anything of this emotion. I've never felt it before, not from my family, not from friends, and certainly not from a male. This whole thing was new and that's what bothered me the most. The straight A student that excelled at everything didn't understand this simple emotion. Well it wasn't simple, I'll give you that one, but still! It bothered me to no end.

"Hey, Suzume," Diedara called from across from me, "You okay, un?"

"I'm fine," I said again putting up a face not letting those around me know how much this bothered me.

I felt it, his intense stare on me. Watching every movement I made, sending a chill down my spine. Why hadn't I noticed this before? Was it because what happened yesterday? So many questions flowed through me and I didn't know where to start to answer them.

"Suzume, are you sure nothings bothering you, un?" Diedara asked, concern rolled off his words.

"I said I'm fine," I snipped.

Quickly I got up from the table and walked away unaware of the figure fallowing me. I rounded several corners headed towards the dorms. My head working overtime to try to get some sort of answer, any at all would give me some kind of relieve.

A hand grabbed my wrist swiftly turning me around causing me to lose balance and fall into the warm chest of my attacker. In seconds my back collided with the wall, pain shot up my spin.

"You enjoy pushing me to the wall, now don't you?" I stated.

He smirked and chuckled slightly. "You have no idea."

"Why?" I asked.

His lips connected with my neck. I could feel the strange emotion bubbling up in my veins again. Frustration once again took over my thoughts.

"Because," he answered, not giving me anything to help my racing mind.

The frustration just kept building up and up until finally coming out as tears. Sasori must have felt them hit his skin because he drew back from his assault on my neck. He slipped his hands on either side of my head, his thumbs wiping across my cheeks; cleaning the tears away and almost the frustration as well. I looked into his amber orbs looking for an answer, but finding none. He leaned into me, our lips connecting making the feeling running through me erupt more. I liked this feeling though I didn't understand it I liked it. I mimicked Sasori's movement assuming that was what I was supposed to do. Sasori smirked against my lips and I cracked a smile. Slowly Sasori pulled away. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Sasori, what is this emotion?" I asked finally.

"Love, ai shiteru Suzume," he stated.

"I think I feel the same way."

I smiled at him and he returned it.


End file.
